


Promise That Whatever Happens You'll Remember Me

by offtopetersburg



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, i don't really know where i'm going with this i just needed more dimya, kind of a combination of the movie and musical?, there's probably going to be more characters but i'll add them later, this is reeeeeeally poorly written sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offtopetersburg/pseuds/offtopetersburg
Summary: Dmitry met Anastasia twice before her death.---I don't really know how to summarize this so this will DEFINITELY change when I add more chapters.





	Promise That Whatever Happens You'll Remember Me

She was absolutely stunning. 

At first, Dmitry had thought it was the heat finally playing tricks on him.  
It was a bitterly hot day, after all.  
But there she was, her strawberry-blonde hair softly framing her face and spilling down her back. She sat so straight that it had to be uncomfortable, yet somehow she made it seem effortless. 

Without even thinking, Dmitry felt his feet begin to propel him forwards and he shoved his way towards the front of the crowd.  
He had to get closer.

“Anastasia!”

The girl’s head remained forwards, making it clear that she had not heard him - or if she had, that she was ignoring him - but he was determined.

“Princess! Princess Anastasia!” He called again, this time his hand reaching above him.

The young duchess's head turned as the boy finally broke through the front of the crowd, his legs pushing him further still.

As he ducked past the guards standing in front of the parade's route, Dmitry stopped running and smiled up at the girl in the carriage. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as she smiled back at him, and he doubled over in an awkward bow. Anastasia giggled at this, but in an instant she was gone again, her father pulling her gently from view.

After she had gone, Dmitry found that her warm smile was all he could think about for the rest of the day, even as he hurried away from the guards threatening to arrest him for getting too close.

\- - -

Dmitry saw her again later that evening.  
This time it was her who was running towards him, though he doubted she knew she was headed his way.  
She was dressed differently now, less formal than she had been during the day, but he knew it was her instantly.  
There was a look of confusion in her eyes as she slowed to a stop, one Dmitry was sure he had worn himself at some point as a young boy lost in the city.

Upon seeing that there was no one around her, he frowned. Had they let her out on her own? After waiting for several minutes to be sure she was alone, he allowed himself to take a few steps towards her.

“Princess?” He questioned quietly.

Dmitry didn't know if she had even turned around yet when something solid smacked him in the face, knocking him flat on his back and sending his hand defensively to his nose.

“I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! I didn't mean to punch you, I promise. You just startled me. Here- let me help you clean that up.”  
A voice called quickly from above him.

“Don't worry about it, it's fine. I-” Dmitry shook his head as he looked up, freezing when he caught sight of who he was talking to.  
“Your highness.”

Anastasia frowned, and grabbed him by the arm in an attempt to help him up.  
“Oh no- please, call me Anastasia.” She insisted, once he was up.

He smiled and nodded, but the girl had moved on to other matters.

“That's got to hurt! Here let me- ” She observed, moving a hand towards his nose.

“No! No- I'm fine.” He stepped back from the advance, his hand remaining against his face in order to block it from her.

“No you're not,” Anastasia continued, “Your nose is turning purple!”  
She reached towards him again, grabbing his arm.

“It's dark, your eyes are playing tricks on you,” He told her, wiggling in her grasp.

“They are not!”

“Yes they are!” Dmitry nodded, freeing himself from the stubborn girl.  
“My nose is fine,” He assured her afterwards, glancing up to her.

Anastasia pouted, sticking out her bottom lip as she crossed her arms.  
“Still. I'm not letting you wander off without doing something about it! You're coming back home with me.”

Dmitry's eyes widened and all efforts of informality were dropped.  
“Your highness! I couldn't possibly,” He began, shaking his head but she had already taken him by the arm again.

“You can, and you will,” She told him firmly, leading him away from the trees they were standing by, and towards the direction that she had come from in the first place.

When they stopped walking a few minutes after, Dmitry was reminded of the expression on her face when he had seen her coming towards him, and the reason that he had approached her in the first place.  
She stood puzzled for a moment before he took her arm again gently.

"It's this way," He directed quietly, prompting the girl to laugh quietly at her mistake as they began walking again.

"Thank you," She answered, her own arm tightening around his.


End file.
